It's Always Been You
by Lyingtothemirrors
Summary: "Ginny, if I was on your side from the start, I fought with you instead of against you…could it have been me over Potter?"


All he needed was someone to show him the light. And then he found her. She was full to the brim of bright memories and wishful thinking. A beautiful star, illuminating his fallen eyes. She was a beauty in all she was while he was forcibly dragged into the darkness. Then she appeared and every little thing changed. She inspired him to form his own person and pave his own path. And, at the very end did their paths cross. Fire and Ice. Good and Evil. "But there is good in every evil," she taught him. His life is now brighter. He is capable of strong friendship and a sense of family. He is able to make better mistakes. She showed him the world. This is their story…

It starts on the day they meet. Not a first introduction, but the first time she saw his heart. She sat by The Black Lake, crying in memory of her losses and those of every student. Hogwarts was a family. You were not required to have spoken to have been close. Every student was connected in an intricate pattern of magic. They had just lost so many.

He found her there, alone. He had been planning on sitting on the dock and thinking things over. The lake was his place to wonder. However, someone else had the same idea. He would know it was her from a mile away. Her silky red hair was sprawled messily. Ginevera was a Weasley. What was taught to be an abomination. Hadn't his whole life been a mistake? Why not make another.

He sat next to her on the dock, having to press their shoulders together to make room for two. His legs hung only inches above the murky water. She turned to look at him. Her red hair made her pale, despite the crimson blotches. She looked as white as a fresh piece of parchment. You could nearly look through her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked, willing her voice not to waver. It didn't obey. She held her head high whilst her heart was as weak as her mother's morning coffee.

"I came down to think. It seems you thought the same." He sounded normal. Not strong and proud like the Draco she knew.

"It seems I did." She turned her head again and stares out across the deep lake.

"Do you miss him," he asked her.

"Of course. He, George and I were the closest."

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a sibling. But I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Who could you have lost? I've walked these halls for years and never once have I seen you care for another human being. Who could you have lost?" She cries out in anger. A tear rolls down her face and a few more follow in torrents.

"I've lost myself, Ginny. Long ago. And now that everyone is losing themselves, I just want me back." In a simple few words, he spilled his soul to her. He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't have vulnerabilities that others could use against him. But, now he found himself telling her his deepest secret. The daughter of the family he was breed to hate.

"I don't know what that means exactly," he told her. "I feel like my choices were chosen for me. I didn't have a say in this world. If you'd care to know, I was taught to hate Potter. I wasn't given the choice. I was dragged down the path of my father. He would murder me if he found out I was with you now. I was told to hate. If we use you as an example, as I'm here and I'm talking, you aren't a bad person at all. Yet, I was taught to hate you because money was much more of a problem for your family. Just because my father has the money to do terrible things, that doesn't make him any better than you. Throughout my life, as I've grown, I've started to form my own opinions about those I know and meet. However, I am unable to tell anyone what I think. Does that make any sense?" He told her his life story in a matter of minutes. The things he would never tell a soul were now in the hands of Ginny Weasley.

"It makes sense, Draco. It does, but why? What made him so cruel?"

"Greed, Ginny. He wanted things he couldn't get on his own. He didn't believe we has worthy of what he had been given, so he used his power on the dark side to prove himself. I just happened to be his son. I had to follow in his footsteps."

"That's awful." Ginny was shocked. She had spent years thinking he was the villain. "That's all over now," she thought.

"Ginny, if I was on Your side from the start, I fought with you instead of against you…could it have been me over Potter?"

Ginny was taken aback again. But it took her no time to reply.

"It's always been you."


End file.
